Doctor Geo Mandrake
is a character in the Contra series. He was a scientist who allied with Colonel Bahamut in order to research an alien cell with Emperor Gava's DNA. He was also responsible for designing the plans for the construction of the cybernetic super soldier Lucia, although he was unable to finish the project as he died shortly after. According to the Contra: Hard Corps instruction booklet, he was involved in making biological weapons during the Alien Wars. Appearances ''Contra: Hard Corps Doctor Geo Mandrake was a scientist working in a research center during the events of ''Contra: Hard Corps. At the end of the first stage, he informs the Hard Corps that the center was being under attack and asks them for help. If the player decides to go rescue the center, he gives them information about the Alien Cell. At the end of Stage 4, the Hard Corps get ambushed by a squad of soldiers commanded by Bahamut and the doctor. He finally drops the facade and reveals that he was allied with Bahamut from the beginning: *If the player chooses to "fight to the end", the doctor enters a fusion machine that allows him to create a multitude of gruesome monsters by combining diverse living beings. However, this happens to be his very own demise, as the last creature reaches for him and eats him alive. *Should the player "surrender and fight later" and Deadeye Joe is still alive, the doctor is fought after Joe's death. Bahamut uses the doctor's own technology to mutate him into an abomination who fights and dies against the player. *Should the player "surrender and fight later" and Deadeye Joe is dead, the doctor uses his technology to mutate his own men into monsters. He's fought in the elevator that leads Bahamut's space station, controlling a two-legged walker vehicle. In Probotector on the Sega Mega Drive, his betrayal was edited out and he was removed from all scenes taking place after the research center. With the exception of his mutated form, Dr. Geo Mandrake's boss theme is Format X. ''Contra: Shattered Soldier Even though Geo Mandrake had been dead for several years during the events of ''Shattered Soldier, it is revealed he was working on a project to create the ultimate super soldier by using alien DNA. However, he was never able to complete this project, as he died shortly after. The plans were retrieved by the military, who were eventually able to bring them to completion, creating the cybernetically enhanced super soldier Lucia. However, there were some parts of the research that could not be duplicated and thus didn't allow for mass production, leaving Lucia as the only prototype. She was assigned to be Bill's partner (and watchdog) while he was temporarily put out of prison and both were sent forth on a mission to defeat the Blood Falcon terrorist organization. ''Hard Corps: Uprising In this game, Geo Mandrake is a non-playable character who has to be escorted during a mission. Gallery Dr. Geo Mandrake.png|The doctor informs the player about the Alien Cell. Dr. Geo Mandrake traitor.png|The doctor reveals his betrayal. Dr. Geo Mandrake eaten.png|The doctor about to get eaten by one of his own creations. Dr. Geo Mandrake boss.png|The doctor inside the Mach 777. Dr. Geo Mandrake mutant.png|Bahamut uses the doctor's own technology to mutate him into a disgusting spider-like creature. Mandrake.jpg|Dr. Mandrake from ''Contra: Return Trivia *In Probotector (MD), the doctor is named in-game, whereas in Hard Corps he is not. *Dr. Geo's physical appearance and occupation are apparently inspired by Albert Einstein (1879-1955), a German-born theoretical physicist, known for developing the theory of relativity, one of the pillars of modern physics. See also *Doctor Geo Mandrake (Return) *Doctor Geo Mandrake (Uprising) *Doctor Spider *Mach 777 *Monster Genesis Machine Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Human enemies Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Mentioned characters Category:Hard Corps bosses Category:Hard Corps characters Category:Shattered Soldier characters